Christmas Surprises
by Princess In Love
Summary: The younger Weasleys and Potters are left at Harry's and Ginny's home while their parents are at The Burrow,getting ready to surprise.They decide to experiment with the Time Turner...which takes them back to the past.Rated K
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-Not mine.**_

_**This set 2 two years after the Epilogue part.**_

_**NB-The bolded Fred is Fred Gideon Weasley II, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson's son. The other is Fred Weasley I, George's twin.**_

_2019_

It was Christmas. And for the Weasley and the Potter family, Christmas always meant a joyful time. It was the time when all the children who are in Hogwarts return home.

This year was no exception. The day before Christmas saw the boys playing exploding snaps. Victoire, Rose and Lily were in the kitchen, baking Christmas cookies. Teddy Lupin was sitting on the sofa, keeping a watchful eye on the boys. Roxanne and Dominique were in the living room, going through old family photo album.

The adults were planning a big Christmas surprise for their kids and to make sure that they never see it before Christmas, they were all at Harry's and Ginny's. The surprise was in The Burrow.

"I am so bored." said James Potter, after yet another game of Exploding Snap. "I wish we could have gone to The Burrow too. I always love to go there when it is Christmas time."

"Yeah, I really do wonder what this big Christmas surprise would be." said Louis Weasley.

Just then, the girls entered the room with a batch of cookies. It was soon finished, taken majorly by the boys. Then Teddy said.

"Too bad Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey couldn't come."

Victoire looked at Teddy and said.

"Yeah, but they wanted to have some muggle time off. They went skiing. But all the same, it would have been fun if Molly and Lucy were here."

Then suddenly James, who had gone to his parents' bedroom to fetch something, returned, looking excited, a small chain with an hour glass dangling in his hands.

"Guys, look what I found."

Teddy and Victoire took one look at it. And said together."  
>"Where did you get it from?"<p>

But the rest said,

"What is it?"

"It is a Time Turner. It helps you travel through time." said Victorie.

But before they could say anything, Louis said.

"Time Travel? me see that James."

Louis threw the time turner to James, just when Rose cried "Louis no…"

But the chain brushed through James's hands and smashed on to the wall.

"Now look what you have done you two." said Roxanne.

"What did I do? I just threw it but it was James who was supposed to…"began Louis

Before he could complete his sentence, a bluish light enveloped them all.

"Hold hands all of you." said Teddy.

They did as they were told and closed their eyes.

_1996_

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were in the garden, trying to catch the gnome that had bitten George. They were making jokes and talking about Quidditch, when suddenly, a bluish light appeared and 9 teenagers landed in the garden. They all were still for a few moments. Fred and George immediately came near the youngsters and saw that all of them had passed out. Ron ran in, to call the others. Harry also came near them. They saw that they were coming around. Fred and George trained their wand at them.

It was Teddy who came around first and it was a great shock for him to see two wands pointed at him. He got up from the freezing ground. Others were also coming around. But before they had a chance to say anything, a deep voice said.

"Who are you people? Identify yourselves."

Teddy looked at his dad, for the first time in his life.

Remus looked angry as he pointed his wand at his son's face.

"Come on Remus."came Molly Weasley's sound, and all the kids looked at their younger grandma. "They are just kids. How can they be Death Eaters?"

But Lupin ignored her and said.

"Somebody better floo Dumbledore. I think it is necessary he should be here."

"I will do that Remus."said Bill and ran back to the house.

Sure enough, he was back within a couple of minutes, Dumbledore right behind him.

HE looked at the youngsters in front of him and smiled. Then he said.

"I think we can rule them out as Death Eaters. They all look a bit like the I am taking a wild guess and saying they are the kids of some of you here."

An astonished silence followed this and it was broken by Teddy, who cleared his throat and said.

"He is right. Like it or not, we are from your future."

Another silence …and Dumbledore said.

"Well, we would like to know what caused you to come back in 1996…"but before he could complete, Molly said.

"Why don't all of you come in? You must be freezing."

They al nodded. They were all thankful, especially those from the future.

But before they could go inside Victorie cried,

"Where are James and Louis? They were with us weren't they?"

The teenagers from the future looked at each other fanatically while Ron said.

"Who?"

"My brother and cousin are missing." said Victorie, almost in tears

Suddenly, they all noticed a movement near the bushes. All the adults from the past trained their wands and Dumbledore led the way. But when they reached the bushes, they saw that it was two boys who were covered in blood.

The kids followed and Victorie, Dominique, Rose, Roxanne and Lily cried.

'LOUIS! JAMES!"

Bill and Arthur quickly carried the two boys in. The others followed and they could see that Molly was already working on them. The boy with silvery blond hair was groaning slightly as Molly put essence of dittany on his arm. The other boy, with a dull red hair also had hurt in hands.

Molly finished putting the essence and quickly did a Cleaning Charm on them. In a few seconds, they opened their eyes.

"Louis! James! Thank god you are safe." said Victorie, hugging them both.

"Ugh, get away Vic. We are not dying or anything." said James, and then looked around; looked at his brother Albus who nodded.

HE swallowed once and said.

"What happened to us?"

"Splinched."said Molly. "Better be careful with that arms of yours, boys."

The people from the future smiled. Their Grandma Weasley was exactly the same 21 years ago as she is now

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said.

"So continue, will you all please tell us how you got here?"

Teddy opened his mouth, but Albus beat him to it.

Well, we were in our house when…"

"So that is how you came here." said Dumbledore, as Albus finished his story.

"Now that all of you are here, you better tell us whose children you are"

Teddy looked worried.

"Don't you think that would cause problems in the time? I mean, all these things are supposed to happen in the future, so you shouldn't know about them. Yet."

Dumbledore merely smiled at him. Ron whispered to Harry

"He is so like Hermione." Harry grinned.

"Don't worry. I will personally make sure that all of their memories are wiped away before you go back. Your's too, for that matter. That won't be a problem."

Teddy sighed in relief.

"Okay, please tell us you name, age, date of birth and parents and whatever you want to add." said Lupin.

Roxanne looked around. There were Arthur and Molly, Bill andFleur, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Lupin and a dull looking Tonks.

She said.

"Wait, don't you think some people who are important in out lives are missing?"

"Who do you want?" asked Arthur.

"Hermione Granger." said Rose.

"Why do you want Hermione for?" asked Ron

Rose looked defensively at her younger dad.

"You will see."

Then **Fred** said.

"Angelina Johnson."

Everyone looked surprised, but they were sure that there was some kind of explanation for all these.

And then Lily said.

"Charlie Weasley."

Dumbledore nodded and said.

"Is that all?"

The kids nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Arthur.

"Arthur?"

He nodded and walked to the other room.

A few minutes later, he returned with Hermione, Angelina and Charlie.

Charlie was surprised to be called over to his house so suddenly. So was , on the other hand, having never visited The Burrow., was confused.

Her eyes went wide when she all the kids from the future.

"All right. Sit down all of you." said Dumbledore." Let us here what they have to say. 

Teddy took a deep breath and said.

"Okay here goes nothing. I will begin."

A/N_**-Reviews? I know splinching only happens when you I thought the splinching thing may work , The Time Turner is an hourglass, isn't it? I am not so sure about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-I enjoyed writing this chapter. I am sure you will do too reading this.**_

"Okay." Teddy began.

"My name is Ted Remus I have always been Teddy" This announcement made everyone to look at but felt as if her heart would break into two.

Teddy continued." I am 19 years old. My birthday is April 6th.I was head boy. I was also in Gryffindor, just like my dad, godfather and the rest of my family. I am in the Ministry Auror Training Program."

Teddy felt as if he would burst with joy. He was in front of his dead parents.

"It's clear that your father is Remus."said Arthur, eyeing a shocked Lupin."Who is your mother Ted?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."Everyone's mouth fell open.

Tonks raised her eyes and looked at looked as if he ate a sock.

Finally, she said.

"There did not admit that you loved me. Here is the living proof that you do love me."

HE looked at her and smiled he turned to Teddy.

"Are you-?"He couldn't complete his sentence. He couldn't bear to think that he had passed his cursed fate to his son.

"No dad. I am not a werewolf."Lupin sighed in relief.  
>"But I am a metamorphagus."<p>

To prove his point, he screwed his face and his hair changed the Weasley red, jet-black and then back to his favourite blond

Everyone looked looked at her son. He was no older than she was.

"You have my ability? Cool."She grinned at him.

"Who is next?" asked Angelina.

She was finding this very exciting. But she still did not get why she was brought over.

"We are." cried Victorie, Dominique and Louis in unison.

"Careful."Said Ron, seeing that Louis was getting excited." Careful with that arm of yours."

"Right." said Victorie."My name is Victorie Gabrielle Weasley.I am birthday is on May 2nd.I was head girl last year and also in Gryffindor. I am training to be a healer."

Dominique began from where her sister finished.

"I am Dominique Ginerva Weasley."Ginny was startled to hear this. "I am 14.I am born on 8th February. I am in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor too."

Then Louis began.

"I am Louis Jon Weasley.I am 13 years old. I am born on 15th August. I am in my fourth year and ditto Gryffindor."

"And your parents?" asked George.

The three children looked at each other and then cried in unison.

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

Bill and Fleur beamed, oblivious to Ginny's and Molly's small groans and the fact that Ron was turning red.

"Okay next us."Said **Fred**

"I am **Fred** Gideon Weasley.I am 14 and fourth year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. My birthday is on 5th January. And this is Roxanne…"

"Roxanne can speak for herself Fred, thank you very much." Roxanne said.

Everyone laughed as she pushed her brother away.

"I am Roxanne Susan Weasley.I am 11 and my birthday is on 11th December. I am in Gryffindor too. And our parents are…"Before she could complete,** Fred **covered her mouth with his hands and said.

"Our parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

George's mouth fell open and Angelina looked at the kids in surprise.

Fred said to his brother.

"You named your kid after me? me to do the same when I have kids."

Everyone laughed. But nobody noticed the uncomfortable glances passed around the people from future.

Molly said.  
>"Why that's a surprise."<p>

Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Life is full of surprises, Molly. Go on kids. Who's next?"

"We are." said Rose and Hugo.

"I am Rose Jennifer Weasley.I am 13, in third year and in Gryffindor. I am born on April 29th."

"And I am." said Hugo. "Hugo Adrian Weasley.I am 11, in my first year and ditto Gryffindor. I am born on 23rd March and our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron turned red and Hermione else smiled knowingly at each other. To divert everyone's attention from them, Ron said.

"All of you are in Gryffindor?"

The remaining three nodded their heads.

"Guess we are the only ones left." said James. "I am James Sirius Potter." Harry gasped.

"I am 14 and in my fourth year. I was born on 22nd June."

Albus took over from his brother.

"I am Albus Severus Potter." he said, first eyeing Harry, and then Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Ron asked.

"Why are you named after Snape?"

"You will know later." said Albus."I am 13,in my third year. I am born on 19th March."

"I am Lily Luna Potter." said Lily. "I am 11, in first year. I am born on 27th August. And our parents are Harry Potter." she looked at Harry, who kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "And Ginny Weasley."Ginny choked on the Butter beer she was drinking and was coughing uncontrollably.

Everybody looked surprised at this.

"Well, we never knew Ginny and Harry liked each other." said Arthur, eyeing his daughter.

"I-have always liked Harry." said Ginny, blushing.

"And I have had a crush on Ginny ever since the beginning of the year." said Harry.

Ron said to Harry

"Could have told me mate." Harry grinned.

"You are very supportive of him Uncle Ron." said James. "Guess that's why mom and dad made you and Aunt Hermione my godparents."

"What?" Ron and Hermione yelled together. They beamed at Harry and Ginny.

Who are your godparents?" Hermione asked the rest.

"My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." said Teddy.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Mine are Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Rufus. He is Aunt Gabrielle's husband." said Victorie."And Dominique's is Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. And Louis's is Uncle Charlie and his wife Isabel." Charlie looked at his elder brother, surprised.

"My godparents are Oliver and Katie Woods. And Roxanne's are Alicia and Lee Jordan."

George looked at Angelina. He had always had a crush on Angelina. But he never knew that she liked him back. And now, standing before the, is the living proof that she liked him.

"Okay, mine are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur." said Hugo.

"And mine are Lavender and Seamus Finnigan."Said Rose

Harry, Ginny, Fred and George burst out laughing. Ron turned red and Hermione blushed.

Others simply looked at them, amused.

"Who chose Lavender?" asked Ginny, when she finally controlled her laughter.

"Mom did." said Rose. "Why?"

Ginny laughed again and said.

"Well, it's just that…"but she was silenced by the dirty looks from Ron and Hermione.

"So who are your godparents, Albus and Lily?" asked Angelina.

"My godparents are you Uncle George and you, Aunt Angelina." said Albus.

Angelina beamed at Ginny and George patted Harry on the back.

"And my godparents are Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna." said Lily.

"Neville and Luna are married?" asked Ron in surprise."Well, they must be oddest couple ever lived. Luna is dreamy and Neville is, well, Neville."

"It may seem to you like that." said Lily, smiling at her uncle. "But they have changed. A lot. Mom and dad used to tell us how they were when they were at Hogwarts. Uncle Neville is Professor Long bottom when we are at school. He teaches Aunt Luna is a writer. She is also a naturalist. They have three kids. Frank Edward, Julian Victor, and Olivia Alice. Frank is with James, Julian is in Albus's year and Olivia in mine."

"So anymore cousins you got?" asked Charlie, half jokingly.

"Yes." said Roxanne."Molly, Lucy, Archie and Amelia."

When everybody looked confused, Dominique said.

"Molly Faith and Lucy Anne are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughters. Molly's 12 and Lucy's are in Iceland .They are taking, what Uncle Percy call, a 'Muggle' Archie Arthur and Amelia Jane are your kids Uncle Charlie. But you are in Romania."

Charlie looked more and more surprised.

Dumbledore leaned back on the chair he was sitting and smiled around.

"We are very much impressed by what you have told me. But I am afraid I must get back to Hogwarts. But I will be back tomorrow. Then we will sort this problem of your Time Turner."

In all the excitement of meeting their younger parents, the youngsters forgot about the Time Turner.

Within a few minutes, Dumbledore went back to also went to Ministry, telling she wanted to finish something important. But she had such wide grin on her face that the others laughed.

The others decided to stay there that night.

"Guess we better eat something." said Molly. "I suppose all of you are hungry."

"Yeah."They all said eagerly.

They crowded around the big table and soon began a hearty meal.

"Hugo, James, Louis, you guys are like you haven't seen food for months." said Lily in disgust.

James took a sip of pumpkin juice and turned to sister.  
>"Lil, if you didn't notice, me and Louis almost died when we came. You should eat well when you have a near death experience. But I don't know about Hugo."<p>

James looked at his cousin, who was stuffing his mouth with fries.

"Hugo remind me a lot of Ron." said Bill.

"Actually, everyone say that Hugo eats like Uncle Ron." said Dominique, who, now that everyone has discovered it, like to be called Dom.

Everyone laughed and Ron looked around.

"Hey, what is this? Tease-Ron Day? Come on, if you keep doing this, my kids won't respect me."

They all laughed and Lily said.

"Actually Uncle Ron, Hugo takes it as a compliment. Everyone tell him that."

Ron looked at his son. Hugo looked back at his younger dad and grinned. Ron grinned back.

They soon finished the food and as everyone was really tired, they decided to turn in for the night.

Seeing that they are going to be crowded, Teddy and Bill conjured two tents.

Angelina, and much to Ginny's disgust, Fleur, were sharing Ginny's and Hermione's room, Ron was with Harry, Molly and Arthur were in their room. Bill and Charlie were in Bill's room and Remus and Teddy shared Charlie's room. All the rest of them were in tents, boys in one and girls in another.

_**Okay, I don't know if I overdid it with the godparents' thing. But I just had this idea of Lavender being Rose's godmother and I thought that would be hilarious, considering the tension between Hermione and Lavender in their sixth year. And also, I hated to see that Charlie was still a bachelor. And I love Neville/Luna pairing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lily opened her eyes and wondered where she was. She was not in her room. Then she remembered the incidents of the day before. She rolled over to find herself looking at the sleeping forms of Dominque, Roxanne and was nowhere around. She walked out of the tent, to find Victorie with Albus.

"Hi."said Lilly, when she saw her brother and cousin.

"Hi Lils."said Victorie."Had a good night?"

She nodded.

" I couldn't help thinking about mom and dad. And everyone else. Don't you think they might be wondering where we are?"

"Probably."Victorie sighed."Look,let's wake up the others and go to the Burrow."

They went to the boys' tent to wake them up.

In a few minutes all the Weasleys and Potters were walking through the back door of the Burrow.

They found the whole family, plus Hermione, Harry, Teddy and Angelina smile at had to go back to the ministry.

"Come on kids," said Molly" You better eat before Ron, Bill and Charlie finishes all the food."

The kids snickered as the said three opened their mouths to protest.

But Molly shot them a glare that shut them up.

They were served pancakes. Then suddenly Dominique said.

"Hey, I have got some pictures of us and all of you with us. Would you like to see it?"

All the others nodded eagerly.

In a few minutes, they were passing around pictures that Dominique had. And it was quite a large collection. So far, they had seen George and Angelina's, Ron and Hermione's and Harry and Ginny's wedding pictures, most of the children's pictures as babies,Christmases,Easters and many other family occasions.

While the people from the past saw the pictures, the eleven kids moved towards the backyard which they were so familiar with.

"How are we going to get back?" asked Roxanne.

"I don't know. I guess dad and the others would have to come and get us." said Albus, sighing."Otherwise, I don't know how we are going to get back.

Suddenly, Angelina opened the door and called to them.

"Hey, Dumbledore's here. Why don't you come in?"

All of them walked inside. Molly handed the pictures back to Dominique.

Dumbledore smiled at the kids and said.

"So, how about we send you back now?"

The teenagers from the future looked at each other. The people from the past looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took his wand from his pocket and motioned for everyone to follow him.

They all went to the backyard, all of them looking confused.

"Well," Dumbledore said, turning to them. "I am going to perform a tricky little charm that is going to send them back to their time. And after they go back, I am going to modify your memories. So you may as well say your good byes now."

The elders from the past hugged the youngsters. Molly kissed all their cheeks.

"All right." said Dumbledore, as they all gathered around him. "I want all of you to hold your hands and close your eyes."

Teddy held Lily's hand and held on. Louis and James winced as Roxanne and Dominique grabbed their hands.

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it around them, muttering incantations. A blue glow appeared around the 11 kids.

Lily closed her eyes tight and held on tight to Teddy.

They all felt warmth spread around them.

2019.

Harry and Ginny's place.

"Where could they have possibly gone?" asked Angelina, through tears.

George wrapped his hands around his wife and looked around at his brothers and brother-in-law.

Bill and Harry were pacing the room, while Ron was sitting on a chair. Ginny, Fleur and Hermione looked tensed.

"What the hell happened? Where could they have disappeared to?" asked Ron, through clenched teeth.

"I have got no idea. I told you we shouldn't leave them together." said Bill. "Especially the boys. Only god knows what they will be up to when together."

Suddenly, a blue light appeared in the garden. It was Ginny who noticed it first.

"Harry." she said, clutching his hands, "Look."

They all looked outside. The light was fading.

They all raced outside. The blue light was now gone.

All of them stopped.

Lying on the ground were 11 kids, passed out.

The elders rushed to their sides. They were coming around.

It was Albus who opened his eyes first.

As his eyes adjusted to the sun, he saw the faces of his parents and uncle and aunts.

"."he called.

Ginny hugged him hard.

The others were also coming around. All of them hugged their kids.

Suddenly, Fleur gave a small scream.

"Louis, what happened your arms?"

Bill hurriedly looked at his son's arms. That was when Ginny noticed that James's arms were also bandaged.

"James, your arms are bandaged."

The elders looked at Louis and James.

"What happened to you both?" asked Harry.

"By the looks of it, they have been splinched."said Bill. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Did you both Apparate?"

James felt his mother's piercing stare on his back.

"James, Louis, did you both Apparate?"asked Harry, his voice stern.

"Er, exactly."

"Then how did you splinch yourselves?"

James looked at Albus and Lily. They looked at Teddy. Teddy shrugged and winked.

"Why are you staring at each other?" asked Ginny sharply.

Suddenly, James groaned and began sweating. Harry looked at his son.

"What is it, James?"

James leaned against Teddy, who held him and shot Harry and Ginny a glance.

Between Harry and Bill, they carried James into the house.

2 hours later.

"I don't know what is wrong with him. He just began sweating and…"Ginny was saying, nervously.

"Gin, stop worrying." Harry said, patting his wife's hand. "James is going to be fine. He is just weak. That's it."

Teddy looked at the elders sitting in the living room and motioned for the others to slip into James's room.

They went into James's room, to see him reading a comic book.

"James, are you alright?"asked Roxanne worriedly.

James grinned at his cousins.

"Come on you seriously think I was that weak? Thank goodness I thought about it , I swear dad and Uncle Bill would have skinned us alive."

"You mean you are not sick?" asked Rose angrily.

"Of course I am not. What did you think?"

"Rose, didn't you get it?" asked Lily, impatiently. "If James hadn't acted all that, we would have been in deep trouble now. You know how dad and mom tend to tick us off. Now thanks to James, we are now safe."

Louis now grinned and held out his useful hands to James for a high-five.

"Thanks man, I thought I was screwed."

Teddy said.

"Guys, do you think we should tell them what happened?"  
>The others looked at him as if he has gone mad.<p>

"What are you talking about, Teddy?"said Victorie."We should tell our parents that we just visited their past? No, I don't think so." Fred shook his head.

"Vic's right Teddy. I don't think we should tell , with luck, Dumbledore would have removed their memory by now."

Teddy looked around and sighed. Then he sat down on James's bed and said.

"I guess we should forget about it and enjoy the Christmas."

_**I just wanted to get over with it. Please review.**_


End file.
